Currently known fryers comprise an oil-containing tank for frying the food products that are generally contained in a basket.
The fryer basket may be stationary, i.e. can be manually inserted and removed from the oil tank of the fryer, or mobile, i.e. may be moved inside the tank by means for example by a mechanism activated by the rotation of the basket handle.
In this last case, the motion of the basket can be effected with the lid closing the fryer and therefore with several advantages.
The moving mechanism of the fryer basket is, however, rather complex and, therefore, tends to malfunction in the long run also because of food residues that clog the mechanism.
A further consequence of the complexity of the mechanism for moving the fryer basket is its high production cost that results in a high retail cost of the fryer.
Furthermore, the prior art mechanisms used to move the basket up and down in the tank also involve movements along different directions that may lead the basket to rub the walls of the tank.
This continuous rubbing eventually leads to scratching of the basket and/or tank surface which may be constituted by an anti-adherent material.
The scratching also causes particles of unwanted material to fall into the cooking oil.